


It Tastes Like You

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, M/M, Riding, Versatile Tsukki and Yama, Wings, Yama is a demon, Young Tsukki and Yama, honestly just a sinfest, lotta buttsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with a demon is a lot bloodier than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tastes Like You

_ “I just don’t get it though,” Tsukishima thought aloud to his current company, one small nine year old, sniveling Yamaguchi, “I mean, you’re a demon, why are you so scared of little kids.” _

_ “They are so mean, plus demon fledglings are really weak and sensitive. We don’t get strong until our fangs drop, and that doesn’t happen until we’re teenagers.” Yamaguchi twisted his fingers together nervously. _

_ “Then how do you eat?” Tsukishima stretched his arms out in front of himself tiredly. _

_ “We have to rely on our parents to get blood for us.” _

_ “I thought you were a demon not a vampire,” he couldn’t help but become curious at the strange being sat beside him. _

_ “I am a demon, we drink blood because the bloodstream contains small amounts of the soul, just enough for us to eat.” _

_ Tsukishima thought over it for a moment, “that’s pretty cool actually, you should teach me more about demons.” _

_ Yamaguchi gave him a look so starstruck he couldn’t help but get a fluttery feeling from it. “My mom knows a lot more about demon stuff than I do, you should ask her,” Yamaguchi laid down on the grass, his arms spread wide. “Maybe I will,” Tsukishima flicked Yamaguchi’s shoulder affectionately. _

_ \------ _

The first time Yamaguchi had tasted Tsukishima’s blood, he fainted. It was honestly quite embarrassing for Tsukishima, especially because he had to drag a heavy third year middle schooler from volleyball practice. It was made even more embarrassing that the cause of all the commotion was from a tiny scratch he had made on his index finger.

His first reaction was to be disgusted that Yamaguchi had dragged his hand towards his mouth as if in a trance. His second reaction was shock as his finger was enveloped by Yamaguchi’s mouth, his tongue laving and poking at the scratch, even sucking at it a few times. His third reaction was fear as Yamaguchi’s eyes seemingly rolled into the back of his head as he dropped to the ground like a fly.

\------

Tsukishima wouldn’t necessarily say that he is into bloodplay, but the feeling of Yamaguchi sucking at his neck to the beat of his pulse left him harder than he should ever be.

“You look so good in red,” Yamaguchi pulled away from Tsukishima’s neck and dragged his fingers through the drips of blood pooling at the puncture in his neck. He would’ve said something snarky back, but at this point all of his blood was either in his dick, or thumping heavily in his neck. He adjusted Yamaguchi in his lap, sloppily moving him low enough to buck against Yamaguchi’s ass.

Yamaguchi cupped Tsukishima’s head gently, kissing him softly and leaving the taste of his own blood on his tongue. “You seem a little out of it,” Yamaguchi giggled breathlessly, “don’t worry, I kinda predicted this.”

Before he could even comprehend Yamaguchi’s words he was suddenly struggling under a mounting pleasure as Yamaguchi guided Tsukishima’s throbbing cock into his asshole.

Yamaguchi’s arms wrapped around his neck and he somehow was able to both rock his hips and suck on Tsukishima’s bottom lip at the same time. The pressure on his lip increased a bit and he moaned in response, he took a loose hold on Yamaguchi’s hips and ground into Yamaguchi. He slid his hands up Yamaguchi’s sides until they reached the base of the strong wings at his back. The muscles were pulling taut then falling loose under his hands. 

He attempted to make sense of the wings’ erratic motions. A whine from Yamaguchi made him realize that he was using his wings to help him ride Tsukishima as best he could. He shivered at the thought.

“Sorry, I just can’t get enough,” Yamaguchi panted out before biting roughly through the skin of Tsukishima’s lip.

It was embarrassing how quickly he came after that.

\------

Yamaguchi was on his back on his bed and completely nude, and Tsukishima could not stop staring at the body bared before him. Neither boy had time to contemplate their nudity as Yamaguchi had began writhing against Tsukishima’s front.

“Wow Tsukki, your skin is so soft,” Yamaguchi reached for Tsukishima’s hair and ran his fingers through it.

“Yamaguchi, stop saying pointless things.”

His loud moans made Tsukishima blush a deep red, “Yamaguchi, just get the lube.”

Yamaguchi sat up and reached over to Tsukishima’s bedside table, the small black wings set at his shoulderblades shuttered together softly. He couldn’t help but reach out and brush his fingers softly over the ends of the leathery devil-wings. Yamaguchi’s back flexed and the wings tensed under his touch. Yamaguchi whipped around to face Tsukishima, his eyes swollen black. His little canine fangs were stuck out, making him unable to fully close his mouth, saliva dripping in thick rivulets down those deadly teeth. 

He looked absolutely savage, and he was about to absolutely wreck Tsukishima.

\------

Tsukishima wouldn’t lie, he became addicted to Yamaguchi. His every thought was swamped with visions of Yamaguchi. Even just sitting in class was a struggle when he knew that Yamaguchi was bored and wasn’t laughing like he usually was around Tsukishima.

It was worse at volleyball, when Yamaguchi was exerting energy by means other than fucking him. Although it was probably a good thing considering the boys’ insane stamina. But, he did know that every time someone touched Yamaguchi he wanted to go rub his hands over the spots they touched to get rid of their touch. 

He’d never do it though, that’d be just too embarrassing.

\------

Tsukishima couldn’t breathe. Every inhale was punched out of him in a frenzied thrust from Yamaguchi; each exhale was stolen by Yamaguchi’s wet lips. The wet slapping sound of skin left Tsukishima both aroused and disgusted.

Tsukishima’s name was a mantra on Yamaguchi’s lips, his beautiful freckles and course hair was a mess that left Tsukishima wanting to devour every last drop of innocence Yamaguchi had left (not that there was very much in there in the first place). Tsukishima could barely feel anything other than the dragging burn of not-enough-lube against his hole as Yamaguchi’s beautiful cock refused to stop until he filled Tsukishima to the brim.

His whining was drowned out from his own ears as he came once again, barely a drop slipping from Tsukishima’s abused erection. He convulsed where he lay as he held Yamaguchi tight.

His body slowly melted from bow-tight tension, to a puddle of sweat, pleasure, and pain. He had roughly enough clarity to know that Yamaguchi was slipping soft from Tsukishima’s swollen hole.

“No more for today, I don’t think I can walk,” Tsukishima grumbled out.

“Sorry Tsukki, I guess I got a bit carried away,” Yamaguchi flopped down next to Tsukishima, “did you come dry?”

Tsukishima’s cheeks burned at Yamaguchi’s bluntness, “sort of.”

Yamaguchi licked Tsukishima’s swollen and bruised lips lazily in a tired imitation of a kiss. Tsukishima shoved Yamaguchi away, knowing that he’d fall asleep anyways. He sighed out an “I’ll clean us up” and turned over to stand. He thought he would be able to take the two steps to the tissue box, but his legs gave out almost as soon as he put pressure on them. The resulting crash didn’t wake Yamaguchi luckily, he was embarrassed enough to be constantly vulnerable under Yamaguchi’s decisive gaze.

He used the desk chair that was by the foot of the bed to lean on as he wobbled to the kleenex box. He quickly tossed it onto the chair seat he rolled his way over to the bed, once again.

He grabbed the box and laid down beside his snoring boyfriend, shaking his shoulder.

“Yamaguchi, I actually do need your help,” he whispered despite wanting him to wake soon and clean the cum from his ass.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Yamaguchi blindly petted at Tsukishima’s nose lovingly before laying back down and falling asleep.

“Fine, but when I complain all day tomorrow it’s your fault,” after a few seconds of thought Tsukishima whispered, “I love you.” Yamaguchi’s sniffling snore was the only answer, but Tsukishima thought it was just fine.


End file.
